A twist in time
by Rebel-gryffindor-Princess
Summary: After a horrible night in the ministry of magic, where Hermione is the only survivor. She is sent back a week by dumbledore to save everyone, however nothing ever goes to plan. Hermione is accidentally sent back to The Marauders and time. She is determined to save her new friends from the fate they had to endure. RLxSBxHG eventually. Rate M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

**Harry Potter and all the characters sadly don't belong to me all rights go to the amazing JK Rowling**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

After the war was over, Harry, Hermione, Ron and most of the rest of the surviving Order and Dumbledore's army members fled to Grimmauld place to escape the herds of photographers and journalists that were desperate for a glimpse of the golden trio and their 'family'. However a lot of things changed after the war, and everyone had to deal with mourning in different ways because everyone had lost close friends and family during the war. The Golden Trio all agreed to go to everyone's funeral to show their respect on behalf of the 'light' and the ministry. But soon it was taking a toll on the three best friends. They soon began to separate as the went in different directions. The weekly order meetings and training sessions being the only time they spent time together other than when they escaped their nightmares in the night. Soon the order became very important and certainly more organised. They had uniforms; with black combat trousers, with undetectable extensions charms on the trousers, thanks to Hermione, a tight fitted vest and combat boots. All perfect for training and hunting down stray death eaters.

Hermione, who always cared about her studies decided to go back to Hogwarts after it had been rebuild, leaving her other 2 best friends to the wizarding world outside the little bubble of Hogwarts. She had been happily accepted back into the school, becoming the head girl, to no ones surprise and flourished again in school. She soon graduated the top of her class, and within weeks was working for the department of magical creatures and fighting for their rights as aggressively as she fought for her life against death eaters, with the help from Remus (for werewolfs), Firenze ( for centaurs) and the help of many house elves that she had befriended while at her final year at Hogwarts. She also soon became the head of training for the Order of the Phoenix, keeping the members fit and health using both wizard and muggle techniques.

Ron took to fame quickly, loving that he was always the centre of attention, which was rare when he was the youngest son of six sons. His confidence grew and with that his attention from girls increased as well. With all the running and fighting for the war, he became a lot fitter, he grew into his wide shoulders with that his muscle mass increased. Which didn't help that he soon became a professional quiddich player for the Chudley Cannons and with that lots of working out and time in his broom training.

Finally Harry, not soon after the war became Head Auror and became very successful at it as well. Even though he had to deal with all the death and for a very long time, blaming all the death on himself, saying that "if I had acted quicker" or "that wouldn't be dead if I was dead". Thankfully, for everyone that knew him, Ginny managed to get him out of his slump and within a year of the war Harry and Ginny were engaged and hoping to marry the following year.

Overall after the war, the golden trio were finally able to live a normal life, or a normal as possible.

Sadly this still didn't stop the nightmares that would creep into their dreams at night and it was now completely normal for everyone to see, Hermione, Ron and Harry altogether in the same bed sleeping, to comfort and to ward of the atrocious nightmares that they would creep in on their dreams, no matter the amount of dreamless-sleep potions they ingested.

Even though Voldemort had now been defeated for 1 and a half years many death eater still believed that he could still come back and there was still a couple of occurrences where muggles and half-bloods have mysteriously disappeared and never seen or heard of again. Which had now lead to half of the residence of Grimmauld place running through the department of mysteries, just like at the end of Hermione's fifth year. Hermione and Harry were running side-by-side towards the veil that Sirius disappeared through only 4 years earlier. When suddenly a flask of green, that matched Harry's beautiful green eyes, came out of a death eaters wand and hit Harry square in the shoulders.

Harry dropped to the floor. Motionless. Dead

Rage flooded through Hermione's veins making her see red and soon the two death eaters pursuing her fell to the flood as dead as Harry. In seconds Hermione was by Harry's side pouring her eyes out begging for Harry to get up. After 15 minutes of crying over Harry, Hermione got up with revenge fuelling her to attack more people, kill more people. Luckily for her death eaters were swarming the ministry of magic that night. Soon Hermione had taken down 23 death eaters when she was taken by surprise by a _Stupefy_ from behind her.

Hermione woke up suddenly to excruciating and to the sound of her own voice screaming in pain.

"I told you I would get my revenge on you, you dirty little mudblood whore," came the voice holding the wand to her face, Hermione's blood ran cold when she recognised the voice, the voice that haunted her nightmare, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione started to struggle, desperate to get away from the homicidal maniac standing above her. Just as the ropes around her wrist began to loosed her muscles were send into another rounds of spasms and ripping screams from her throat as a _crucio_ hit her again and again for 10 minutes. Once Bellatrix finally relented from her torture, Hermione was still spasming from the after affects of the curse.

Her head was wretched up towards the ceiling by her hair and Bellatrix hissed in her ear, " if you think that's bad, you should wait until everyone else gets here and has their turn, you worthless whore," and with that she swooped out if the room, not even bothering to lock the door, believing that Hermione would be able to move let alone leave.

Bellatrix however was mistaken, as Hermione, as soon as she left, got up slowly, untied herself and began to walk towards the door and inevitably freedom. Hermione's plans where then slashed when Dolohov, Bellatrix and some other death eaters that she didn't recognise came around the corner and started chasing her. Immediately Hermione was at an all out sprint much to regret of her screaming muscles, Hermione didn't and couldn't listen to them because otherwise she would be dead before she even caught her breath back. Soon Hermione found herself travelling down corridors that she recognised. By muscle memory alone, Hermione turned left, left then right and bounded through the main doors and into the main corridor, surrounded by fireplaces and the chance of escape. With a final push, she propelled herself towards the green fire and vanished narrowly missing another _Avada Kedavra_ before disappearing into a billow of forest green as she shouted "headmistress' office, Hogwarts"

 **HG/SB/RL/HG/SB/RL**

As Hermione stumbled out of the fire, she collapsed into a human puddle on the carpet and let the nights ordeal catch up with her. Ripping sobs and tears from her into the silent headmistress' study. When she finally collected her wits and took in her surroundings, she noticed that all the painting were asleep apart from one. Albus Dumbledore. Looking down from his portrait, he waited until she was silent before talking to her.

"What happened to you, my dear?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

Hermione explained everything that had happened since she had left Hogwarts, watching inquisitively and his expression turned darker and darker as she kept talking and finally watching as he cast his eyes towards an old book shelf, completely devoid of books, and his eyes turned hopeful, with his eyes holding the same gleam his eyes usually held.

Finally he broke the silence, letting the words sink in, "Hermione, dear, I'm sorry to put this upon you so soon after what happened, apart from I feel like this is very important that needs to happen as quickly as possible." He sighed and kept talking, "For a while now, I have had a back up plan in case of everything going backwards. I have managed to alter a time turner, so instead of going back hours it goes back days instead, which makes it easier to go back in time further, however you would have to be careful, which is where the second stage comes in. There are two other potions that you will need to take. One will alter your looks so that you can interfere without anyone recognising you, and the second is to alter your age just to completely make sure that no one will recognise you. Then you will need to go back to Grimmauld place and collect everything you think you might need for a week, as that is the safest time. Luckily though the potions have been made so that if you travel a week or less in time you will revert back to your old self" Hermione looked on astounded by what the old headmaster had told her, her mind working a mile a minute trying to digest everything that she had just been told.

Taking everything head on, Hermione asked the only question that would effect the mission she had been given, "when will I need to go?"

"The meeting for intercepting the death eaters at the ministry will be a week tomorrow morning, so how about you leave then. Oh and to make sure everyone believes you, I wrote a letter before I died, which explains everything. If you just give that the Minerva then everything will be sorted" and with that Hermione turned to the empty bookshelf and lifted the wards and enchantments surrounding it, revealing two bottles, a silver time turner and a role of parchment.

Looking sceptically at Dumbledore, she took the first potion, it was black and goopy, with dark purple specs inside it, and drank it, wondering when the effects would take place. Then she took the second, which looked a lot more appetising, it was a clear solution with wisps of light blue. She drank this one and almost immediately started shrinking, remembering that she only got her growth spurt in the middle of her 7th year, meaning she was now definitely considerably younger.

Looking up at Dumbledore's portrait she asked, "well, how do I look?" Giving him a little spin to show him fully.

"Different, I'm sure no one would recognise you now!"

Thrilled that it had worked, she wrapped the time turner around her small neck and put the parchment for McGonagall into her now to big jacket pocket and headed to wards the fire place.

"Not to worry you, dear, however if you do go back further than a week, things could get messy and I have no clue as to how far you will go into the past and as to whether you will be able to come back the same. But good luck! I hope to see you again under different circumstances, my dear." With that she flooed back to Grimmauld, for some much needed sleep and a cup of tea.

Falling over her clothes coming into the house, she ended up sprawled across the floor, groaning in pain as her head hit against the hard, wooden floorboards. Suddenly someone else's hands where helping her up, then dropping his hands from her body and had a wand pointing straight to her throught.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? And … and why are you wearing Hermione's clothes?" Demanded Remus Lupin.

"Remus … oh Remus. It's me, Hermione. I've just had a potion, I promise its me! You can ask me anything !"

"What is your patronus?" He said, taking a small step back.

"It was an otter until after Dumbledore died and it became a Phoenix in remembrance of him" she gasped as she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the werewolf, feeling his nose nuzzle her neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

Finally he stepped back slightly and asked what had happened. After explaining everything that had happened since she left the house earlier that day, they had ended up curled together on the sofa, with Hermione between Remus' legs.

After a few hours of talking and just bathing in each other's presence Hermione began to stand up and head up the stairs, leaving a sleeping Remus of the sofa. As she got upstairs to her room, she collected everything she thought she might need, adding it to her purple beaded bag with everything else that she owned that was already in there. Before heading to her bed, she took a look at herself in the mirror and was shocked by what she say. Instead of her frizzy brown hair, she had lovely, long, sleek jet-black curls running down to the small of her back. Her cheek bones where more defined, and her nose less pointed and more small and buttoned. She had lost a lot of her stomach and leg fat, that she had never been able to shake, as well as gaining more boobs and gaining a smaller waist. She looked like the epitome of a perfect magazine model, minus the height. She was shocked to find that she was now back to her small height of 5 feet 2. What she was most shocked by though, was her body was still covered in scars that showed that she was in horrendous war that had ruined her childhood and many people's lives and she still had the tattoo, with Ron and Harry's name under her left boob. Deciding that she would forget tomorrow, she set herself to work, putting the strongest _glamour_ charms, to cover her scars but leave the tattoo. Slowly, drained from the heavy magic she just did, she made her way towards her bed, getting changed and falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Before she knew it, she was being woken up by her alarm clock, alerting her to what needed to be done today. Groaning she turned onto her side and switched her alarm off and slowly getting up, showering and dressing before heading out of her room down for her first and last breakfast without Harry. Excitedly she shovelled food down her throat in a very Ron like fashion. After wolfing her m al down she sprinted up stairs, gathering her things and heading towards the library, the last place she wanted to see before leaving. She delicately twisted the sand timer 7 time going back exactly 7 days but as she was about to leave, Ron sprinted into the room, causing Hermione to twist the dial. The last things she thought of before she disappeared was how bad Ronald Weasley's timing always was.

 **HG/SB/RL/HG/SB/RL**


	2. Chapter 2 : 1976

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post again! I've just had so much to do and I'm so disorganised anyway ...**

 **i hope you like the new chapter!**

 **chapter 1 :1976**

Screams of outrage were heard throughout the Black household as Sirius Orion Black put a feather-light charm and shrunk his school trunk to fit in his bag slung across his shoulder and grabbed everything else with any value or need before turning on his heels to face his mother's spiteful words as she threw them across the bedroom from the door.

"- nothing better than a mudblood, you blood traitor ! You could have been the heir to The Nobel and Most Ancient Family of Black, but instead you leave this family for the blood traitor Potter!"

With those words Sirius stormed towards his mother by only blood, and hissed, "How dare you insult the Potters, they are 10 times the people that you could ev-" SLAP rung through the empty house as Walburga Black slapped her son, causing his face to snap left from the shear force of the beating, drawing blood from his lips.

"You would dare to speak to your mother like that !?" She said in outrage, glaring at her son.

"You're no mother of mine!" He seethed, grabbing his ash and dragon heartstring wand and his worn, black leather jacket and pushed past his mother's small frame and stalked down the rickety old stairs. On his way down he yelled at the top of his voice, overpowering his mothers, "bye Reg, Father, have good life dealing with the crazy, psycho bitch you're stuck with! Cause I'm never entering this god forsaken place ever again! It been great knowing you!" Sidestepping the horrendous troll leg, being used as an umbrella stand. Finally on the bottom floor, he opened the door to the basement, whispered "alohamora" and trudged down the steps to the musty garage where his prized possession stood. His Triumph Bonneville T120R motorbike.

"You abomination! Abomination of the wizarding world! Dragging the Nobel Black name through the mud! Traitor!"

"Yer, yer. Thought of anything new, because dearest mother, I've have heard all of these before," he muttered as he grabbed his keys from his back pocket and started the engine. Followed by the screams of displeasure and threats coming from above.

With those last threats looming in the air, straddling his motorbike and sped out of Grimmauld Place and towards the end of the wards, with his final act of rebellion, he revved his engine and sped off towards muggle London and fleeing the house that ruined his childhood. With the wind blowing through his long black hair and burst into laughter. Heading towards the Pottor Manor and freedom.

Freedom, something that Sirius craved since the age he could think independently.

Freedom, he finally within his grasp.

He was finally free.

"Dear Merlin ..." The smile was wiped of his face, almost destroying his breaks with a screech as a limp female body dropped from the sky is a flash of bright blue light, smashing into the tarmac which a ear splitting crunch. Leaping of his bike he sprinted towards the crippled body and delectably picked the girl up, trying to avoid any further injury and jogged back to his bike and carefully climbed on and sped towards his home with absolutely urgency, desperate to help this unknown girl before it was to late.

 **HG/SB/RL/HG/SB/RL**

Dorea, Charlus and James Potter and Remus Lupin were all sitting in the smaller dining room eating a late, quiet breakfast when the familiar rumble of Sirius Black's motorbike speeding down the Potter driveway. Both James and Remus shared a worried glance.

"Hey Prongs, why would he be here so early?" Asked the confused werewolf, closing his book. James replied with a shrug, while standing up and stretching, preparing himself for the long walk to the front door. His stretching however was interrupted by Sirius barging through the kitchen door into the dining room, covered in blood and holding a what looked like a girl close to death in his arms.

Before James had even registered what was happening Dorea was up and quickly rushing Sirius into a guest bedroom up the closest stairs opposite the four rooms reserved for the marauders and laying the mystery girl on the bed. Multiple diagnostic spells were performed and quicker that he could give his mother credit she was casting healing spells, left, right and centre. For the next three stressful hours Dorea worked desperately to stabilise and save the girl's life. Once the girl was finally stabilised to a health amount wards were placed to notify everyone if things changed and slowly stood and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. Dorea gave Sirius, who along with Remus and James, were waiting outside the door for any form of news and sternly said, " I will get Dipsy to make us a pot of tea, and you are going to tell exactly why you are here now and how you managed to find a girl on the brink of death during your travels."

With that Mrs Potter passed the boys, with a helpful house elf in tow,walked down the stairs towards the drawing room. When the boys shook themselves out of their haze and slowly walked down the stairs, they walked in on both Dorea and Charlus Potter drinking something a little stinger that tea. Fire whiskey. The teenagers helped themselves to some fire whiskey as well, leaving the tea to sit untouched on the table and sat down on the closest sofa.

Sirius started his story, explaining why he had left his family house early and how he came about to finding the girl in suck a bad state. Once he had finished his story, one and a half bottles of fire whiskey had been drunk between the five of them. Everyone was in a state of shock at such a saddening and disturbing tale. Soon though, the silence was broken with Charlus Potter standing up and beginning to pace the room.

Dorea is the first one to get a grip of the situation, "I would like at least one person in the room until she either comes round to consciousness or ... " the sentence was left to hang in the air, everyone understanding what it meant.

"I just don't understand how she could end up looking like that? She looks about our age and yet she looks as is she has been tortured to death," Remus mutters miserably. He then stood up on shaky legs and muttered more to himself, "I'll look over her first and someone can take over in a few hours."

 **HG/SB/RL/HG/SB/RL**

For the next 8 days, the group of five took turns to look over the unconscious girl lying in the guest bedroom, she would occasionally twitch uncontrollably, obvious after affects of the cruciatus curse. After the first treacherous week, to everyone's relief, her heart rate became stronger and her breathing deeper and Dorea, begin an ex-mediwitch, assured the household that, "she was showing the clear signs of recovery and she would hopefully be awake in a few days". Which was correct. On the 10 days the girl began to stir.

All Hermione could feel was pain.

Am I dead? Was the first thought that that flew through Hermione's brain as she lay in bed.

Quickly followed by, I must be judging fro. The amount of pain I'm in.

Is this really what death was like? Whole lot of shit about life flashing before your eyes. Absolutely bollocks !

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the quiet sound of movement and talking.

All her muscles and bones seemed to ache, making every movement she made to send shots of pain through her system. Once realising that she was awake, her eyes snapped open in immense worry, wondering where she was. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she closed them firmly shut again, trying to block out the burning, bright lights that surrounded her at all angles. Hermione tensed when she heard even more movement and voices coming towards her. She slowly opened her eyes, readying herself for the light to flood her vision again. This time though it was less of a shock, making it a lot easier to get used too.

Looking round she noticed that she wasn't anywhere familiar, the whole room was a light maroon with large windows surrounding the room, shining light into the room. She was lifting in a huge four poster bed with bedclothes made of black and the smoothest silk she had ever felt. Hermione couldn't see much else, as her vision was blocked by 5 people all gathered around her bed and after further inspection four men and one women.

"You put us through quite a fright there, pet. Would you mind telling me your name so we can alert your family?" A voice asked from her left, tilting her head towards the source of the voice, she noticed that a middle-aged lady, with black hair with silver streaks and a loving expression looked down on her questioningly. But with the mention of her family, Hermione burst into floods of tears, remembering that everyone she cared about were dead. Her parents, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks and Harry. Oh Harry! How horrible it was to see him and even worse to think that she would never be able to see him again. Motionless, lifeless, lying on the cold floor of the ministry. Sensing curiosity and pitiful stares, she quickly pulled herself together as best she could and tried to answer the question she was asked.

"My ... my name is Hermione ... Hermione and ... and you won't be able to get any family because everyone... everyone I know is ... is ... is dead" she croaked out, sounding as if it hadn't been used in years. Shock was riddled across the spectators faces with such dark news.

Finally getting her bearing, Hermione kept talking, while propping herself up on the many pillows behind her.

"My whole family and friends were massacred by death eaters, my two best friends being killed by Voldemort himself," everyone is the room flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt the girl name Hermione.

" I ... I ... I managed to escape but I was tortured before hand, they... they left for dead," nobody took the news that the poor girl told them well, but Remus the worst. His eyes were constantly flashing from blue to gold and back again and a small growl escaped from his throat at the thoughts of this girl being tortured, or even harmed. Sirius was the first to notice, quickly and quietly striding towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering reassurances to the uneasy werewolf.

The little communication between the two went unnoticed as Dorea Potter stated comforting Hermione on the bed.

"It's alright, pet, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you. My name is Dorea Potter, this is Charlus, my husband and head of the family and those three kids over there are my sons, James, Sirius and Remus," she introduced, not noticing the swell of pride filling both Remus and Sirius to be named as her sons.

Hermione to the shock of her audience turned an even paler, stuttering, "Pot ... Potters ?" And muttered more to herself, "I really must be in heaven to be surrounded by the Potters, Sirius and Remus." Knowing full well that Dorea, Charlus and James were all dead before she had learnt to walk, and Sirius had never managed to make it out of the department of mysteries, the first time. And finally Remus, her brave friend and werewolf, dying in the final battle to make a safer life for his son.

Chuckling Sirius replied, " You're definitely not dead, kitten, but you definitely scared me half to death. Here I thought that I could drive here without any drama. I had to carry you hear on my motorbike, I was very worried that you were gonna die there and then from the amount of blood you spilt on my bike!"

Not expecting for the girl to burst into another round of tears.

"Nice one, Padfoot, now you've made her cry again!" Now directed to Hermione, "don't listen to him, he's always been to full of himself and his bloody motorbike, for his own good!" James reassured as he sent a harsh glare towards Sirius, who shied away from James, using Remus as a shield.

Composing herself again, Hermione posed the question, to which she dreaded the already known answer to, "what's the date today?" Trying her best to sound casual.

To her shock her question was answered with,"1976, of course."

 **HG/SB/RL/HG/SB/RL**

 **PM if you want something to happen or if you have any suggestions**

 **lote of love**

 **Rebel-gryffindor-Princess**

 **xxx**


End file.
